mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something To Read 7: Holidays and Celebrations
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic This month's topic is a simple one, dealing with the topic of holidays and celebrations. Are the characters celebrating something such as Christmas? Are they participating in one of their world's unique festivals, if any? Or are they merely attending a simple house party with some good friends? There's a near endless amount of different activities that could happen within this topic. Could be wedding parties, birthdays, holidays, house parties, anything really that has to do with either holidays or celebrations of some sort. Halloween costume parties, Christmas celebrations (or a very quiet Christmas morning spent with families), maybe a unique holiday that only your character's country or world celebrates (that is, if such a thing exists in their worlds. Perhaps they have no holidays or only real-world holidays), many things again. How do these types of events go for your characters? They could be all getting along, they could be having a wild and crazy party with loud music, it could be a couple spending a quiet little Valentine's together, there could be a wacky Halloween party (Which could be a normal party or perhaps something a bit freaky or scary happens seeing as it IS Halloween), it could be a giant festival of magic lights or something unique as that. There's quite a few different ways this could be used. Or, maybe the celebrations aren't always happy. Maybe the center of the short is that a bunch of relatives who don't agree come together for a holiday and they all wind up at odds and arguing. Or, maybe a celebration doesn't exactly happen as perhaps one is ongoing only for it to be crashed by the villain attacking or an assassin attacking someone. It doesn't JUST have to be about the party itself, if you want to bend the topic in a various amount of ways. Many, many different ways to use this topic if some bending and thinking outside of the box is done. Of course, a quiet little holiday is just as fine as anything else. Whatever works best for your creativity and idea of using the topic. As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you so wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules for both your written entries and your questions. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read #1: House and Mist Something To Read #2: Inner Voice Something To Read #3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read #4: Steam Pipes Something To Read #5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read #6: Untraveled Roads Category:Something To Read